This mixed-methods study is grounded in Bronfenbrenner's ecological systems theory and adapts five sociological frameworks for determining institutional participation to the Head Start context. Through surveys of Head Start enrollee parents and eligible non-enrollee parents (n= 340), this study will measure the extent to which (1) psychological resources; (2) socioeconomic status; (3) social connectedness; (4) group consciousness; and (5) group conflict predict Head Start enrollment. In addition, the survey will measure parents' priorities when selecting early child care. First, this study will measure the predictive value of the various constructs and the extent to which these factors vary across racial and ethnic groups. Then, cluster analysis of the survey responses will be used to identify typologies of Head Start enrollee parents and non-enrollee parents. Finally, in-depth interviews of parents, representative of the various Head Start enrollee and non-enrollee typologies, will be conducted and analyzed to provide comparisons of the groups using rich and detailed information not available through survey-based data. This study provides critical information about facilitators and barriers to enrollment that will allow Head Start providers to strategically improve programming and recruitment to promote enrollment amongst their increasingly diverse target population.